The Shinigami Who Falls In Love!
by lovely-omy826
Summary: What happens when a shinigami in training falls in love?with a human? well if you want find out then you might want to read this.
1. Prologue

-1**Author's Note**

**Hey well this is my first attempt on writing a death note fanfic. So please after you finish reading leave some reviews on how you like it. The story starts with Rem about to leave the Shinigami realm.**

**I do not let me repeat DO NOT own death note except my OC . I hope you enjoy it.**

" " **is when their talking**

' ' **is their thoughts**

**And **_italics_** is a flash back or some other thing.

* * *

**

**_Shinigami Realm_**

" So where you headed to Rem?" said some unknown Shinigami.

" I think I'm gonna go to the human world and maybe see what ryuk is up to." said Rem as he made his way to the entrance that led to the human world. But then he heard someone call out his name and abruptly stopped his departure." Rem, wait!!" yelled a female voice as she ran towards the tall and mummy-looking shinigami. 'I wonder what she wants' thought rem as he turned to face her." what is it?" Rem said as he looked down her. " Well I was wondering if I could go with you. I haven't been in the human world in a long time and I want to look for ryuk." 'And give him a piece of my mind for leaving me here with nothing to do, that jerk' said and thought the female shinigami-in-training. " Okay but I have things to do one we get there so you can look for ryuk by yourself, got it?" she nodded yes as they both turned to leave for the human world.

* * *

_**The Human World**_

( _This is a few days later after rem meets misa_)

**At Misa's apartment**

"Oh look rem he responded to my message, YAY!" said misa in a sing-songy voice. " Hey rem" said the female shinigami. "What?" answered rem as he watched misa go in to her bag to get something. " I'm gonna go look for ryuk, it's been fun but I'm getting pretty bored around here" the female shinigami said as she left to look for ryuk. ' Well at least she's gone for now' thought rem as misa said " who were you talking to rem?" " Huh? Oh no one I was just wondering what you were doing" said rem as he thought ' forgot she couldn't see her because she doesn't have her death note'

The female shinigami soared the air as she suddenly stopped hovering in the night sky. ' I wonder where the heck he is?' she thought as she took off the single ear ring that she wore on her right ear. She threw it into the air as she made and eerily sounding whistle just as she did that the ear ring began to glow and float threw the air as it started to move in the direction of light yagami's house unbeknownst to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Well how do like it so far I kind of ended it with a cliff hanger so leave some reviews please it won't take that long to right what you think about my story. The female shinigami will be revealed in the next chapter. I wonder what will happen when ryuk and said female shinigami are reunited. Thanks for reading :P**


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note**

**Well now i promised in this chapter that i would reveal the identity of the female shinigami and i am doing just that i hope you enjoy it :P oh and don't forget to leave some reviews they are greatly appreiciated!!! **

**I don't own death note only my OC but if i did well then it would probably stay the same :)**

**

* * *

Light Yagami's House**

Light, who just came home, heads to his room and locks the door behind him. " Now ryuk let's have a talk" says the eighteen year old college student. " yeah...i figured" is ryuk's simple response. Light continues by saying "answer me if you can. if shinigami see each other in the human world are they allowed to acknowledge each other?"

"Good question.." says ryuk which confuses light. "Personally, i think that if they are attached to a human then they shouldn't do so without the huamn's permission. But there's no rule about it, so the other shinigami might start talking to me."

"... so if the fake kira's shinigami sees you, he might reveal that i'm kira?" asks light as he takes off his jacket. "he shouldn't normally but it's all upthe shinigami's personality" is the bug-eyed shinigami's answer.

" and i can assume i have your personality down correctly?" asks light as he sits down.

" Yeah even if i see a human with a shinigami i won't tell you" ryuk says.

" well i agree with your stance" light says as ryuk responds with a "thanks". " huh?" is all light says as he turns to face his shinigami. "what?" ryuk asks as he sees light's confused expression.

" ryuk your ear ring it's...glowing?" light says when all of a sudden something small and red floats past him.

" wait a minute, i know what... oh no don't tell me" ryuk says as he realizes what's about to happen. Light now way past confusion asks " what's wrong ryuk?" ryuk now growing more and more hysterical by the second paces aroung the room "

i gotta hide somewhere and fast if she..." "if who ryuk? what are you talking about? you're not making any sense." says the confused teen as he watches a now hyperventilating ryuk pace around his room.

"hello, ryuk" is what is heard as young woman wearing black knee high boots, small black shorts with a studded belt hanging off her hips, and a black tank top appears in light's room floating in the air in a sitting position with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Uh? what's up?" ryuk says as he turns his head towards the young woman." What's up? what's up? is that all you can say!!" is the young shinigami's response as her light-pink colored wings begin to retreat into her back and her feet make contact with the floor. 'who is this woman?' light thinks as he watches her walk towards ryuk who now has his hands up to protect himself from the female shinigami's rage.

when ryuk doesn't get hit by her he puts his hands down and looks at her bright green eyes that hold a small hint of anger but most importantly there's a sadness in her eyes. " who are you?" light asks as he looks back from ryuk to the young woman. With the silence now boken the pink haired shinigami turns her head to look at the teenage boy in the room

"You..you can see me?" is all she asks as she turns her entire body in the direction of light. "well yea" is light's simple response "but that doesn't answer my question" light adds. " oh jeez don't tell me, ryuk did you _drop_ your death note?" asks the still unnamed shinigami." well what can you say i have butter fingers" ryuk says as he slowly makes his way to light's side of the room.

" Ryuk who is this woman and why are you so afraid of her?" asks light as ryuk comes closer to him. Ryuk looks at said woman and then says" well i guess technically she would be my_ "daughter"_ but she is more of my apprentice" light now stares at ryuk in disbelief that the shinigami in front of him has a daughter. Finally Light asks "how is that possible?" as he looks at the human looking female shinigami across from him.

"oh well i can answer that" she says "you see Ryuk created me almost 18 years ago. As you may already know ryuk gets bored easily so on a whim he created me. i was supposed to be like his companion to entertain him. But he started training me in the ways of the shinigami so that i could kill others for him and he wouldn't have to do any work. the thing is because i am not 100 shinigami so i don't own a death note. If ryuk were to shorten someone's life by like 20 years then those twenty years would be transferred to ryuk's life span but because i don't have one whatever amount he gets i get the exact same. So because you have the death note you're able to see ryuk and if you can see ryuk then you can see me. so long story short i'm kind of like your servant but i don't have to do whatever you tell me to. Oh and i almost forgot my name is hanamori but you can call me momo or hana or whatever else comes to your mind. back in the shinigami realm they call me 'pinky' or 'cherry chick' because of my pink hair."

"Uh...okay so you're my servant?" light asks still a little confused. hana just nods yes as she sits on the edge of lights bed. hana says "so light yagami who do you want me to kill i haven't been able to in a while and i just miss the color of blood"

* * *

**Author's note**

**well know you know her name sorry if the name sounds stupid if you have an idea of what i should name her then leave me a review and i'll consider changing if it sounds better **

**so in the name of apu from the simpsons "Thank you come again" (yea sometimes i can be an idiot)**


End file.
